Rescued
by heysonya
Summary: Okay, my first Greek fanfic. Takes off from when Rebecca asks Cappie "the question" from the 5/26 episode. I changed it up a little bit. Read and review! RatedT incase I swear a lot later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I'm working on two stories at once, but this idea popped into my head and I had to get it on paper!**

**This is going to begin right after the May 23 episode; right after Rebecca asks Cappie "the question". In my version, she asks and then leaves, to let him "think it over", but she's pissed and he knows it…. Okay, just read!! **

**Cappie/Casey!!**

**I won't neglect my Leyton fanfic, but I might not get chapters up as quickly.**

**I'm gonna try to finish that story up before I start posting a bunch on this story, so be patient! Read and review and I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Greek or anything else. Just the idea for this story. Basically. Oh yeha, and I don't own any of the lyrics I use during my chapters.  
**

_ And don't you think  
I wish I could stay  
Your lips give you away  
--Rescued, Jack's Mannequin_

Cappie stood there thinking over Rebecca's question. _If the ZBZ house was burning down, and you only had time to save me or Casey, who would it be?_

Cappie wanted to say Rebecca, he really did. I mean, he loved her. Right? _Right,_ he thought to himself, but it wasn't very reassuring. _Whatever,_ he thought. It was too big of a question to have to answer on the spot like that. At one time, he loved Casey. She was his first love. But right now, he cared for Rebecca.

_Oops_, he thought. _I mean, I love Rebecca, right? Right, I love her, not _care_ for her._

Capp rolled his eyes at the junior high-ness of it all. So, he walked over to Rusty to see how he was doing after Tina had told him he had crabs. _Poor guy_, he thought. Cappie shook his head and patter Rusty, who was sitting on the stairs leading to the bedrooms of all the KT's. "Hey, Spitter. How ya feeling?"

Rusty just sat there. Then he said, "Well, you know. Now I know what that 'itchy feeling'-"

Cappie cut Rusty off and put his hand in the air, then said, "Stop there Spitter, please, and spare me the gory details.

Rusty nodded a sad smile which made Cappie feel sorry for him. Cappie had had plenty of vengeful "fun buddies", as Rusty was calling it. None of the situations turned out too pretty, but none of them ever ended with the girl saying, "I have crabs." _Sick, _Capp thought. "Don't worry Spitter; I'm sure she just said that as a revenge tactic."

Rust shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. Oh well, I guess I deserved it."

Cappie shook his head. _No one deserves to feel isolated because they may or may not have crabs, but okay Spitter,_ he thought quietly to himself.

Finally, Cappie stood up and pulled Rusty with him. He slung his arm around Rusty's shoulder and said to him, "Come on, Spitter. You need something that will take your mind off of girls and crabs." So Cappie took Rusty over to the keg and poured him a beer. Rusty was becoming accustomed to the KT way of denial, but he wasn't a drinker, not really anyways. "No, Capp, I'm good. I think I'm gonna go for a walk and go back to my dorm for the night. I've had enough excitement for one night."

Cappie shrugged, feeling sorry for Rusty, but he said he understood and let the pledge go.

**Okay, I'm gonna write the next POV from Casey, but let me know if you'd rather have it be each chapter a different POV, or just random, like different POV's throughout the chapter, like I'm doing in this one!**

Casey walked slowly around the CRU campus with Ashleigh. Casey had gone back to the ZBZ house to drop off her extremely drunk sorority sister, only to run into Ryan. Casey thought she really liked Ryan, but he kissed like he wanted to eat her face. Needless to say, she didn't think she'd be seeing Ryan anytime soon.

"So Casey, did he really kiss that bad?" Ashleigh asked curiously.

Casey had told her best friend about the sloppy kiss but didn't go into much detail. Right now though, she felt restless, and didn't know why. So, she told Ashleigh all about it, starting with talking to him at the party, to Calvin interrupting her every time she'd talk to a guy, to Rebecca being, well… Rebecca.

"I don't get it Ash. He was _so cute_ and _so perfect_. So how could he kiss _so badly?_" Both girls laughed, and then exchanged stories about their worst kiss. Suddenly, a memory of kissing Cappie for the first time popped into her head. Casey giggled at the thought. She told Ashleigh. "I remember my first kiss with Cappie. It was freshman year, obviously, and we were on our second or third date. He brought me to this French movie, but there were no subtitles, so we couldn't understand any of it. Needless to say, Cappie felt bad, because he tried so hard to impress me. I thought it was very impressive that he even _thought_ of the French movie so when he dropped me off at my dorm, I kissed him. I think he had the same idea, because he leaned in to kiss me too, but I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk." Casey laughed at the memory. "I felt like an idiot. Cappie wasn't paying attention, and was trying to kiss me and we, instead of sharing a lovely first kiss, we shared an awkward, teeth-bashing, first kiss that resembled my first kiss in fourth grade."

Ashleigh laughed. "You guys were so cute, Case, what happened?"

Casey shrugged and frowned at the sudden serious tone their conversation had taken. "I don't know. I guess life happened Ash. And the fact that Frannie urged me to break up with Cappie didn't help." Casey shrugged, and then said, "Hey, want to get back to the house? I'm getting kind of chilly."

Ashleigh nodded and both girls turned in the opposite direction to get back to reality for a little while.

**So, I know this was a little short, but I wanted to set the overall tone of the story. The next one should be a little longer.**

**Give me some suggestions and review please!!**

**Xoxo-Sonya**


	2. Kill the Messanger

**Okay, here's chapter two! Yippee! For now, I'm going to write different POV's in each chapter, like, one chapter will be Cappie, and one might be Casey. **

**Oh yeah, I changed the POV to first person, so it's like the characters are narrating.**

**Okay, so here's the story! Read and review!**

**-xoxo-**

_Kill the Messanger,_

_I swear it's not me,_

_It's just someone I used to know._

--Kill the Messanger, Jack's Mannequin

I woke up to the sound of someone puking. _Fantastic_, I thought to myself. When I rolled out of bed, I was greeted with a heavy thought on my mind. _Rebecca._ She had brought me a proposition; if the ZBZ house was burning, who would I save first? I didn't want to choose; I didn't think he _could _choose.

A half an hour later, it was noon, and I was on his way to see Rebecca. I knew I needed to talk to her about the whole saving thing, but I was a little nervous. I just kept going over in my head what the answer would be. I knew in my heart it should be Rebecca, but in the end, that wasn't fair to Casey. I loved Casey, I mean, at one point, we were in love. But right now, I cared for…. Oops. There it is again, that debate of whether I cared or loved Rebecca. I guess before I could talk to Rebecca, I had to figure that out myself.

I went to the quad and grabbed a cup of coffee. I sat down at a table and thought. I cared for Rebecca, but did I love her?

_No._

The answer popped into my head before I even had time to think about where it came from. _Shit._ I thought I loved Rebecca. I shook my head and got up to go to the ZBZ house.

When I got there, Casey opened the door before I even rang the doorbell or knocked. I smirked and said, "Casey, I didn't realize you had a Cappie radar."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going out, and you just happen to be in my way. Excuse me," she finished politely as she could manage and brushed by me. I followed her.

I knew I shouldn't. I knew I should have stayed at the ZBZ house and confronted the matter at hand, but I couldn't. I needed another opinion, and preferably someone who didn't reek of beer or have a hangover. I jogged after Case and spoke up so she knew I was coming after her. "Casey! Wait, I- I need to talk to you about something."

She slowed down and then turned around to wait for me to catch up. "Okay, but I was going to meet Rusty. So, you can come, but when I meet him, you have to leave, okay?" she finished softly.

I nodded. After a few minutes of comfortable quiet, I spoke up. "Case, I know you don't like Rebecca, but it'd be great if you'd help me out."

Casey smirked, probably at the thought of Rebecca and I having problems. "Trouble in paradise?"

I shrugged. I didn't want her to know about Rebecca's question because I didn't want her to think I still cared about our past or anything. "Well, she asked me something that got me thinking. And now I'm sort of questioning whether I _love_ her or if I just _care_ about her."

Casey thought for a few minutes. Then she said, "Look, Cappie, no one can answer that for you. Honestly, in my opinion, if you are questioning if you love her or not, you probably don't." Casey looked at me and noticed my disappointed face and quickly added, "But, that might just be my opinion."

I thought about it for a minute. "Case, it's not always that easy though, is it?"

Casey shook her head. "No, it's not."

We finally arrived at Casey's destination and saw Rusty sitting at a table staring at his phone. "Case, I know you told me to leave once we found Rusty, but, can I stay for a few minutes? I want to see how he's doing after the who0le 'crabs' debacle."

Casey nodded. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, want any…" She trailed off when she saw my cup of coffee, and then turned on her heal and walked away.

I sat down next to Rusty and said, "How are you doing Spitter?"

Rusty shrugged. "I don't know. Good because it turns out I don't have crabs, but bad, because, well, I just feel bad for Tina. I feel like I should apologize or something…"

I shook my head. "Don't have anymore contact with her, Rust. Ignore any thoughts about her that pop into your head. 'Why?' you ask? Because she's simply a bitch and a demon all rolled into one. Just ignore it for awhile. You'll be fine, Spitter, I promise."

I must have hit a nerve when I called her a bitch because Rusty's face turned red. He spoke and said, "Yeah? _She's_ the bitch and demon, Cappie? I could say the same to you about Rebecca!" He yelled at me and then finished with, "Don't give me anymore advice for awhile, okay Cap?" and then he stomped off.

A few minutes alter, Casey returned to the table to see a shocked me. "Cappie, where's Rusty?"

"He- he… he left," was all I could get out. I was stunned that my little brother had yelled at me. I was also stunned that he called Rebecca a bitch and a demon.

"Why?" Casey asked as she sat down across form me.

"Well… basically, I called that Tina a bitch and demon all rolled into one and he fired it right back at me, saying that was Rebecca."

Casey nodded and thought quietly for a few minutes. I could tell she was thinking because she was staring into her coffee cup. Then she instantly brightened and said, "Cappie! This is the perfect way to tell if you care for Rebecca or love her!"

I must have had my confusion written all over my face, because Casey continued to explain. "Okay, when Rusty called Rebecca a bitch and a demon, how did you feel?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, and then said, "Upset."

"Okay, why?"

"Because Rusty was upset," I said, and then realized my mistake. Casey's eyes brightened, but her face stayed the same. "I mean, because-"

But Casey stopped me. "No, Cap, you can't take it back. You have to be fair to yourself. I won't judge you and I won't tell anyone about this. Now, was it Rusty or Rebecca?"

I thought about it and then said, "Rusty. I felt bad my little brother was upset. But Case, shouldn't I be feeling pissed off that Rusty called her a bitch?"

Casey sat there thinking and then said, "If you loved her, you'd be pissed off. But if you cared for her, you'd feel bad that your brothers felt this way. If you cared for her, brothers come first. If you loved her, she would come first." Casey shook her head and said, "I don't think I can help you any more than I already have," Case finished and got up to leave.

I stopped her and said, "What do I do, Case?"

She shook her head and said, "Do something, anything. Preferably finding out if you love her or not, and then tell her," she finished, leaving a very confused me to figure out these stupid feelings.

**So, I hope you guys like it. Leave me some feedback!!**

xoxo--Sonya


	3. Not Going For Second Best To An Ex

**Wow. I haven't updated in a while. tisk tisk! Sorry guys, summer just started where I am, so I've been a little preoccupied. ;D**

**Anyways, here's chapter three! Let me know what you think!**

**As always, read and review!**

**-xoxo, Sonya**

**Cappie-**

I walked away from the table I had been sharing with Casey feeling slightly disappointed. I guess I wasn't expecting Casey to tell me I was completely in love with Rebecca, but I also didn't want to hear that I only cared for her. While I was having the internal debate with myself on whether I should go see Rebecca or not, I got a text message from Casey. It read:

_Capp, you obviously aren't here talking to Rebecca. So, get your ass over here and start! Because she's being ultra bitchy towards me, and I for one can't handle it. If she tells me one more time that I suck at life (basically) I'll probably strangle her. 'K thanks, bye!_

_-Case_

Instantly at the thought of Casey being told she sucked at life, I got angry. Then my phone rang, and without looking at who it was, I said, "Hello?"

"How do you feel right now?"

I looked at the phone to see who was calling me. It was Casey. "Angry."

"What about?"

I knew my answer was that I was angry at Rebecca for telling Casey she sucked at life. I also knew that my answer should be I was angry at Casey for wanting to cause physical pain to my girlfriend. "At you for wanting to hurt Rebecca."

Casey sighed and said, "You're lying to me Cappie, but whatever, it's your life. If that's really your answer, okay. If it's not, I suggest, instead of telling me, you do something." Then she hung up, leaving a confused me on the other end of the line.

I knew Casey was right. I knew I only cared for Rebecca, and I was tired of acting differently.

I walked over to ZBZ and didn't bother knocking. I walked in and went directly to Rebecca's room. I did knock on her door, and she instantly opened the door. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"Sorry, let's go for a walk," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of ZBZ, ready to finally figure out how I felt.

**Casey-**

I felt bad ordering Cappie around so much. But I knew he wasn't happy. The sparkle that used to be in his eye all the time was suddenly nonexistent. It made me upset knowing that sparkle was gone, so I was trying to get it back. He probably thought I just wanted rid of Rebecca, which I did, but it was for different reasons than me just hating her.

I walked into Ash's room after Cappie had taken Rebecca away, feeling happy he was finally going to figure things out for himself, but sad. I didn't like the idea that he might fix things with Rebecca, but I pushed that thought out of my head. I plopped down onto Ashleigh's bed and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked me.

I shrugged, not wanting to let my concerns out into the universe quite yet.

Ashleigh shrugged and said, "Okay. I'm going out to meet Calvin. You're welcome to come if you want."

I shook my head. "No, that's fine. I have some… business to attend to," I said with a mischievous smirk.

Ash laughed and left. I walked into my own room and lay down on my bed, turning on my iPod speakers and blasting music throughout the room. Andrew McMahon's voice softly came through the speakers.

_This is morning,_

_It's when I spend the most time,_

_Thinking about what I've given up,_

_This is a warning…_

I listened to several more of their songs before I heard screaming. Then, Rebecca came bursting through my door. "YOU!" she screamed at me.

"Yeah?" I said, mad that she was interrupting my peace.

"Everything is your fault!"

"Excuse me?" I questioned her, but before she could answer, Cappie came into my room, pulling Rebecca out with him.

"Come on, Rebecca."

"NO!" she yelled in his face.

"Okay, fine, don't come, but stop yelling."

Amazingly, she did as she was told. She calmly, but venomously said to him, "If you think you're going to break up with me, you've got another thing coming! I won't date a guy who makes me fight for first place in his mind because he can't even get over his ex-girlfriend!" she said to him.

At the mention of my name, (sort of) I stood up and walked towards them. "Hey, don't bring me into this," I said to Rebecca.

She shook her head and said, "You've always been in this."

And with that, Cappie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of my room, and out of the ZBZ house.

-xoxo-

**Cappie-**

I pulled Rebecca out of the ZBZ house quickly so she wouldn't say anything else to Casey. 'Stop doing this Rebecca. It's getting old," I said to her when we got outside.

She looked at me, shocked. "What am I doing, exactly Cappie? Calling you out for your stupid feelings? Sorry for trying to watch out for myself, Cappie," she spit out venomously.

I shook my head. "What feelings? I'm with _you_, Rebecca. I care for you. I mean-" Before I could correct my mistake she cut in.

"Yes, Cappie, you care for me. That's the problem. You don't love me. You love Casey, and you always will. She's the one whose name you call out at night. I try to ignore the little glances you guys give each other, but it's virtually impossible. Quite frankly, I feel bad for any girl you try and have a relationship with, because Casey will _always be there._ No matter what, unless you pull your head out of your ass and figure out how you really feel. For now, though, we're done. I can't be put in second place, not when I'm the girlfriend who should always be first next to an ex," she finished, and then walked away from me.

I was confused. If I only cared for Rebecca, why did it hurt for her to break up with me?

**Casey-**

I sat at my desk; trying to concentrate on whatever homework I thought I would get done, but all I could think about was Rebecca saying, "You'll always be in this." What did she mean? How was I in her relationship with Cappie? Sure, we were friends, but that didn't mean I was in the relationship, at least I didn't think so.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, to find Cappie there. He walked in, grabbed my arm, pulled me into him, and kissed me. It was perfect. Up until the point where I realized what he was doing. I pulled away and said, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. What does it look like?" He asked, trying to go in for another kiss.

"Yes, I got that, but why?"

"Rebecca broke up with me. She said, 'I won't be put second to an ex'. I realized then that you were right. I only cared for her. Okay, I didn't have a stupid thought like, 'Oh my God, I only care for Rebecca and am madly in love with Casey Cartwright!' I guess it was always in my mind. I tried to push it away, because of all the times you made it painfully obvious you didn't want me; you either wanted Chambers more, or just didn't want _me._ I thought I was fine with that. I'm not. I only cared for Rebecca as a friend. I don't know why I held on to her for so long, when I obviously love you."

Okay, you're right. Cappie didn't say any of that. He only said, "She broke up with me." Then he kissed me again, and honestly, I wouldn't have expected any more or any less from Cappie.

It was the best kiss I had in a long time, and I didn't need Cappie professing his love for me to know he wanted to be with me again. As long as he kissed me, and decided he wanted to continue kissing me and be with me, I was happy. And that's exactly what we did.

And quite honestly, I was happier than I had been in awhile, and that's all I needed at the moment.

**The end!**

**Okay, I know the ending was kind of rushed, but I lost all inspiration for this story. SO, I'm ending it. I hope you guys liked what I did post though. Keep watch for my other Greek story, which is the only story I'm working on right now, so I should be UD-ing it more. And, for one last hurrah, review and let me know what you thought of this. I'm up for all kinds of reviews, so please, just review! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You guys rock!**

**-xoxo, Sonya**


End file.
